


Little Night

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Cute??, M/M, dragon - Freeform, familiar, flight rising - Freeform, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Belneiros finds out he has to deal with an annoying new clan mate, but when said clan mate loses his familiar, it's no longer fun and games for either party.
Relationships: Belneiros/Asriel
Series: Flight Rising [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671





	Little Night

The only sounds in the accountant's work room were the scribbling of his pen, his calculator clacking and the soft bubbling of his fish tank's filter. These noises usually soothed the man so he could work more efficiently, but something was wrong. Something was jerking his mind away from his work and it was driving him nuts. The scribbled paused and the clacking stopped. Looking up from a very clean desk, he turned his suddenly to see someone looking over his shoulder, literally. The other man's head was leaning right in, head almost parallel to his own.

"Excuse me?" Belneiros growled, looking impatiently at the man.

"You're excused," he giggled in response, finally turning to look at him. 

The blond sneered at him, putting his pen down. He was the accountant for the entire clan, so there was obviously some sensitive information laid out in front of him. He couldn't possibly continue with this stranger in the room.

"You can't be in here," Belneiros told him. "You have to leave."

"Ooh, I would believe that if I sensed any magic," the dark-haired man said, standing up straight now and moving to stand in front of the desk.

Stand isn't quite right. He looked like he should be standing, but he was definitely floating. Belneiros grew up with mages and this wasn't something they typically did. Unless they were childish.

"What would magic have to do with your being not allowed here?" he snorted in return, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

"Well a simple spell could keep me out. Otherwise, it's word of mouth and a play on morals and who is to say I have any of those?" the stranger snickered.

Suddenly he seemed to start climbing something before resting on his belly, floating back down to be eye level with the accountant. 

"Do you have morals, Mr. Belneiros?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side. 

"Of course I do," he snapped. "I couldn't do my job otherwise."

"No, no, I said morals, not ethics. An ethical man knows he shouldn't cheat on his mate; a moral man wouldn't cheat on his mate. See the difference?" the stranger giggled, body moving so he was now on his back, looking upside down at Belneiros.

The accountant furrowed his brow at him.

"Who are you?"

"Asriel! I'm glad you finally asked! It appears we can cross manners off the checklist," he laughed, long hair lightly grazing the papers on Belneiros' desk.

"What checklist?" he demanded, feeling his impatience growing faster and faster as this strange man prolonged his visit.

"Oho! Mine of course! I don't know anyone elses checklist," Asriel pointed out. "Unless it's Santa's. Because everyone talks about it and there are only two things to remember!"

The blond narrowed his eyes at the other man. This was starting to aggravate him.

"Bel are you talking to yourself? I mean if you are, just tell me and I can leave knowing you're at least phys-- Asriel?" Iolite inquired, opening the door to the office and blinking at the two of them.

"Iolite!" he greeted happily, righting himself so he was float-standing again.

"Asriel, I told you not to wander. You're going to give Bel an ulcer," she teased, moving out of the way so Asriel could leave.

The strange man turned to look at Belneiros again and gave a small wave. 

"Good luck with that paper work!" he giggled before finally leaving the room.

Belneiros let out a long sigh after he left and glared at Iolite.

"Sorry, Bel..." Iolite apologized, though a small smile on her face told him she wasn't being serious about the situation at all.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Asriel... he's a new clan member," she explained. "He uh... he's interesting."

"I would use a much more appropriate word if it wasn't work appropriate," Belneiros grumbled, looking back down at his work, but then paused.

A dark purple calla lily was sitting on his papers, right where the man's hair had been touching the desk. He picked it up carefully and looked it over. Iolite only shook her head, smile still playing at her lips as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Little Night? Little Night! It's okay! Come on back! There's no reason to be scared!" Asriel called out, floating along the ground throughout the town.

He turned the corner and crashed right into someone else, who he quickly caught the arm of to prevent them from falling.

"Oh! Bel! Hello!" Asriel greeted excitedly.

"Huh? Oh god... Hi, Asriel," Belneiros greeted grumpily. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm looking for Little Night. Not that I'm not out at all hours of the day," he giggled, looking down at the much shorter man. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I... work later than I intend to," he murmured, grabbing the suitcase he'd dropped in the collision. "Who's Little Night?"

"My familiar," Asriel confided. "Ren scared him and I haven't seen him all day," he said worriedly, twirling around to scan the street.

Belneiros paused. This was the first time he'd seen anything except playfulness in the other Dragon's face. He was being serious for once. The accountant started scanning the street, too but didn't see anything.

"What does he look like?" the blond asked.

"He's small, about this big. He's blue with light blue ruffles around his neck... oh! And he's got little horns and sort of like a rat tail. He's cuter than how I'm describing," he laughed, though the worried look came back quickly.

"Okay... we'll find him..." Belneiros said. "Let's go to my house so I can drop the suitcase off and we can continue the search," he promised.

"Oh, thank you, Bel!" Asriel said, pulling the man into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, come on. A lost familiar is no joke," he mumbled, trying to wriggle out of the hug until Asriel finally let go.

"You have a nice house," Asriel commented, looking around the place as Belneiros said his suitcase down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Uh... thanks," he murmured, returning to the other Dragon. "Come on, let's find your boy."

Asriel set the tired accountant down in his bed, offering a small smile. He'd all but passed out from being up for so long just looking down the Imp. Asriel carefully pulled up Belneiros' covers and lightly touched his shoulder. He'd find his familiar eventually, but the Imp would be okay. He would live so long as Asriel did, due to the fact Asriel was the one who created him with his own fire. It didn't stop him from worrying. Little Night was, in fact, quite the coward, even if he was as playful as his master.

The dark-haired man turned and quietly exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him lightly. He had to keep searching, but for the first time in a hundred years, he was feeling tired, too. Maybe it was being so far from his familiar, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was the fact he'd been floating nonstop for that same amount of time, due to his curse. Whatever it was, he needed to land to take a nap, so he left the house and the city all together. 

Belneiros sat up abruptly, looking around the room in a panic. The last thing he remembered was extreme fatigue washing over him and Asriel's worried face, but now... he was in his room? His own bedroom? He squinted, eyes still droopy with sleepiness. He rubbed them before climbing out of bed and stripping from his work clothes. He honestly couldn't believe he had stayed out all night searching for Asriel's familiar, but he'd want the same if he lost his. Of course, that would include being able to lose the massive beast in the first place.

He glanced out the window into the backyard. There were only a few feet of solid ground before it turned into water from the river. Muddy and deep, it housed his hippo familiar, who was still snoozing late into the afternoon. Just seeing her there was enough to relax him and he set to work dressing in new clothes. It was too late to return to the office today, so he figured he'd instead like to see if Asriel found his familiar. 

Belneiros exited his house into a lightly busy street. Most people were actually leaving work at this point, unless of course they were guards. Then they were probably just now heading into work. He felt so lazy having not been at work today, but it was for a good cause. He turned, wondering where Asriel would have even been at this point, but then he saw something curious. The blond moved forward and upon closer inspection, all the way at the end of the street, were some vines. It was like they sprouted from the ground itself, through the stone.

That was certainly odd. Had someone's magic spell gone awry? He looked up and its like it made a trail into the woods. Or, he hoped not from the woods. Belneiros didn't usually hang around in the woods, not usually having enough time to deal with the small insects or heaven forbid the large ones. He thought about running and grabbing a guard or perhaps at least a mage, but nothing about the situation made his belly churn. Belneiros had learned to trust his gut when it came to strange circumstances. Too bad it didn't work for people.

The accountant finally went into the woods, following the strange trail of vines as he went. Because the sun had been setting by the time he woke up, it was much darker now. He glanced around at the sky, but realized he couldn't even see it through the canopy of the trees. Maybe that's why it was so dark. The blond let out a deep breath and pressed forward. As he continued walking, he started to notice small calla lilies sprouting from the vines. He leaned down to inspect it better and noted it looked exactly like the one Asriel had left on his desk.

Asriel had done this? Belneiros glanced around, hoping he hadn't been hurt or anything. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he continued on, but stopped suddenly when he was enveloped in darkness. He panickedly look around and realized he'd merely stepped into a cave, soft light pouring from outside. He really thought he'd been eaten... Taking a breath, the accountant glanced around and spotted something glowing from within. 

He'd of course heard countless stories of curious Dragons being eaten over a simple curiosity, but something was almost familiar about this glow. Something whispered to him to come in closer. He hesitantly did so, the vines having grown thicker, many more appearing. He blinked as he climbed over the top of a small hill to see Asriel laying in the middle of the mess. The soft glow was coming from him. Belneiros moved a little closer, just trying to see if he was alive, but then he slipped and tumbled down into the little crater-like hole and on top of Asriel.

The dark-haired man grunted upon impact and sleepily opened his eyes, looking down at the accountant.

"I am so sorry, Asriel," Belneiros groaned, doing his best to sit up.

"No, that's okay... I like it when cute men are on top of me," he teased, helping the accountant to at least sit up, even if he was still straddling the other Dragon.

"W-Whats with all the vines?" he mumbled.

"Ah... a curse was put on me a very long time ago," Asriel sighed quietly, letting his head rest back against them. "If I thought the ground or rather any surface, vines sprout from the ground and well this happens..." he mumbled.

"So that's why you don't have a house in town..." Belneiros commented, glancing around. "Still haven't found Little Night?"

"Unfortunately, no," he said tiredly. "I think that's what's causing my exhaustion..."

"That's... not good..." Belneiros said worriedly. "Ah... I'll keep looking, don't worry... I'll find him."

Asriel looked up at him, surprised, but then a small smile perked his lips.

"You're growing soft, Bel," he laughed quietly. "If you don't before I'm enveloped, dont worry..."

"Enveloped?!"

"Ha, yeah... it's okay. It happened about a hundred years ago, so it's fine. I woke up just fine and refreshed," he murmured. "Now you should get out of here."

Belneiros awkwardly started climbing up the vines and away from Asriel, though kept glancing back down at him. He'd always seen him as an annoying gnat, but knowing Asriel didn't have a choice but to float all the time... and the fact that he laid down somewhere far from the clan was somewhat comforting. By the time he finally escaped the cave, it was pitch black and panic grabbed his heart. He considered climbing back down into the cave where it seemed safer, but then he noticed light blue orbs following the path of the vines, back to the city.

Was this Asriel's doing? He was more powerful a mage than Belneiros had even considered...

Another day of searching and no luck... He'd even managed to get some of the other clan members to help look, but it was of no avail. Belneiros plopped down on his couch and glared down at his suitcase. None of his work mattered if he couldn't help one of his clan mates when they needed it most. He let out a heavy sigh before opening the case.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, jumping back.

A small, rat-like creature unfurled itself and shook its fur out. It chirped happily upon seeing Belneiros and jumped onto his lap. The blond started to freak out, but then realized who it must have been.

Belneiros hadn't run a day in his life, but boy was he moving his butt this time. He raced forward, tripping over vines as he went. There were almost double the amount from last time and he worried he had been too late in helping Asriel. He struggled to climb the small hill from before, being careful of his coat pocket. When he rounded the top, he forgot he needed to stop before he rolled right back into the pit.

On top of Asriel. Again.

"Bel, you really take my breath away," Asriel groaned.

"Shut up! Look who I found!" Belneiros demanded, straightening himself so he was straddling the other man again. 

He quickly pulled the small familiar out of his pocket and he chirped excitedly, jumping from the accountant's hand and onto Asriel's chest.

"Little Night? Where in the world did you find the little scamp?" Asriel laughed, snapping one of his arms away from the vines to pet the creature.

"In my suitcase of all places," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Had me running all around the damn town and surrounding area looking for a five inch tall creature...."

"Thank you, so much, Bel," Asriel said.

Suddenly, Little Night poofed and in its place was a small ball of fire. Asriel engulfed it in his hand and it disappeared.

"W... what just happened?" Belneiros breathed.

"When Little Night is near me, I can turn him back into my flame. It's easy to carry him this way and I don't lose him like this," Asriel chuckled, sitting up.

Vines snapped as he moved. They'd already started to cling to him, ready to claim his life force, but with his flame returned, he had the energy to cause mischief once again. The dark-haired man grinned at Belneiros playfully before pulling him into a deep kiss.

The accountant panicked at first, but then melted into the embrace.

"I have so much work to catch up on," Belneiros grumbled after they parted, causing Asriel to laugh.


End file.
